


[Podfic] YELLOW SQUARE

by istie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, previous Ryan/Helen, they're filming an episode, well sort of bedsharing...floor sharing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie
Summary: Podfic reading ofYELLOW SQUARE, written by dejavu.Author's summary:“Since being the scene of those two, grisly double homicides in the early 1950’s, the Bringle House Bed and Breakfast has sat empty, waiting for the next couple stupid enough to try to stay all four nights.”“That’s us then? The couple stupid enough?”“Apparently,” Ryan said to the camera. TJ, one hand on the side of the lens, smirked, and Ryan quickly continued with, “now, we may not have any actual couples on Unsolved, but we figured the ghosts won’t be able to tell the difference if there are two people sleeping here.”“Yeah, if ghosts want to kill someone, they’re probably not looking at the fine print to decide what kind of couple their victims are,” Shane said. “Because we are, obviously, a couple.”“Wh—”“A couple of ghosthunters.”He winked dramatically at the left-most camera, and Ryan shook his head.“You realize you just admitted to being a ghosthunter, right?”(Or; Ryan and Shane spend four nights in one haunted house—four nights twisting closer to either each other, or insanity)





	[Podfic] YELLOW SQUARE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dejavu (suggcest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suggcest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [YELLOW SQUARE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530477) by [dejavu (suggcest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suggcest/pseuds/dejavu). 



> This was a commissioned gift for dejavu by an anonymous benefactor on Tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> If you like what you hear, please feel free to get in contact with me; I do take commissions.
> 
> And if you got here by googling yourself, hit the back button now!

**Text:** YELLOW SQUARE

**Author:** dejavu

**Reader:** istie

**Length:** 1:29:42

**Download  
** [MP3 (123 MB)](https://megaupload.nz/g403Mayan1/Yellow_Square_-_draft_mp3) / [mirror MP3 (123 MB)](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=XZvSSG7ZnrdD50TgzdYCd1uwL4olT0dqr0dX)


End file.
